Ágape
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens e a língua dos anjos, sem Amor eu nada seria". Oneshot com Saga e Kanon, sem yaoi dessa vez.


"Um irmão nem sempre será um amigo... mas um amigo sempre será um irmão!"

- Por que?

Tal indagação rondava a mente de Saga. Por que? Era ótimo que um amigo pudesse ser sempre um irmão, mas por que um irmão nem sempre seria um amigo? São seres próximos... feitos do mesmo "molde"... por que haveria inimizade entre dois irmãos?

O jovem grego atormentava-se com tais conjecturas porque temia seu próprio futuro. Afinal, ele e seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon, vinham treinando nos últimos anos para serem sagrados Cavaleiros. E apenas um deles... obteria o título de fato.

Ao questionar seu mestre sobre o assunto, o mesmo respondeu:

- Leia um pouco sobre Rômulo e Remo, Saga. A história deles é a essência do comportamento humano usual.

Sem titubear, o aspirante a Cavaleiro de Gêmeos procurou a lenda. E logo a encontrou. Rômulo e Remo eram gêmeos, filhos da vestal Réia Sílvia com o deus Marte. Abandonados ao relento, foram criados por uma loba e mais tarde ajudaram a fundar a cidade de Roma, o último grande império da Antiguidade.

De certa forma, eles eram parecidos consigo e com Kanon... e não apenas porque eram gêmeos. Pois Saga e seu irmão também haviam perdido os pais precocemente, sem chance de serem criados de maneira mais segura. A vida de ambos era apenas lutas e treinamentos desde os sete anos de idade.

Estava quase se tranqüilizando quanto à sua dúvida inicial, até... chegar ao final da história. Por não conseguirem convergir numa diarquia, Rômulo e Remo haviam entrado num conflito fortíssimo. Tão forte, que um chegou a... matar o outro, apenas para ficar com todo o reino para si.

- Foi Rômulo quem sobreviveu... - balbuciou Saga, ao fim da narrativa - Por isso a cidade se chama... Roma...

Consternado, Saga não conseguiu passar o resto do dia sem olhar para Kanon e... deixar de sentir o coração pesar. Só lhe restara seu gêmeo... por que teriam de se tornar inimigos? Não; Saga preferiria morrer antes de vivenciar esse momento!

No dia seguinte, ainda angustiado, foi perguntar novamente ao mestre sobre a história da fundação de Roma.

- Mestre, aquela história é muito cruel. Houvre fratricídio nela, apenas por conta de poder. Como esse pode ser um padrão aceitável de comportamento humano?

O adulto riu em face do adolescente ainda cândido demais.

- Saga, Saga! Feliz ou infelizmente, é assim que as coisas ocorrem e o mundo gira! Parece cruel a um primeiro momento, mas é exatamente assim que um Sagrado Guerreiro deve agir: visando não um parentesco ou ainda uma vantagem, apenas a causa. No caso de Rômulo e Remo, pode ter sido uma sede incontrolável por poder. Aqui será diferente: apenas a causa a Atena nos importará. Caso seja necessário, que se mate a um irmão o qual vá contra ela! Por isso não temos filhos; seria duro demais renegá-los em face do serviço sagrado.

Atordoado, o jovem aspirante voltou com dor de cabeça para casa. Teria de entrar em combate com Kanon... por uma armadura! E no futuro, por uma deusa... seu coração não conseguia concordar inteiramente com aquilo!

E eis que, à noite, quando todo o questionamento ainda rondava a mente do mais velho dos gêmeos, Kanon abordou Saga para falar sobre... a futura posse da Armadura Dourada de Gêmeos.

- É justamente sobre isso que quero falar com você; essa questão já está me aborrecendo o suficiente por esses dias, e...

O primogênito suspendeu a fala. Afinal... seu irmão vinha com um semblante tão tranqüilo, que era realmente triste ter de abalá-lo!

- Não precisa se aborrecer mais! - redarguiu o mais novo, de modo quase lépido - Conversei com o mestre hoje, agora há pouco. A Armadura será sua.

- M-minha?! Mas... minha... não houve sequer um combate!

- Eu a deixo pra você, Saga.

- Mas... você pode ser o mais apropriado para usá-la!

- Você passará por um teste individual. Caso seja aprovado nele, restará apenas ver se a vestimenta sagrada o aceitará como seu guardião, ou não. Caso isso aconteça... é sua!

- Não precisava ter feito isso! Você...

- Mas fiz. Fiz porque assim desejei. Fiz porque você é o mais devotado e dedicado de nós dois a Atena. Fiz, porque não me importa lutar por uma Armadura de Ouro, se obtive licença, segundo nosso mestre, de viver aqui, no Santuário, mesmo sem ela. Fiz porque você a merece, meu irmão.

De repente, Kanon abreçou Saga bem forte. O mais velho, surpreendido, não conteve uma lágrima. Para quê um reino... se Rômulo não sabia o que era amar?

- Obrigado, Kanon!

- De nada, ó futuro Santo de Gêmeos!

O caçuila fez uma reverência caricatural, e Saga apenas riu. Afinal, ele tinha a quem amar. E foi ao aprender a amar de verdade que a face benévola de Gêmeos seria chamada de "deus", pois o que caracteriza melhor a divindade, além do ágape, o Amor verdadeiro?

"Só o Amor resolve tudo numa esperança maior"

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Minha vigésima fic neste perfil, nah! _

_Coincidência ou não, essa fic deu muito trabalho para digitar! Ela é curtinha, mas o PC travava toda hora antes de eu salvar, e tive de digitar a fic inteira umas três vezes! _

_Créditos:_

_"Um irmão nem sempre será um amigo... mas um amigo sempre será um irmão!" – frase atribuída ora a Benjamin Franklin, ora a Demétrio. _

_"Só o Amor resolve tudo numa esperança maior" – verso da música "O segredo do futuro", do grupo português Madredeus. _

"_Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens e a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria" (frase do resumo) – muitos podem achar que é da banda Legião Urbana, mas essa frase na verdade é originária da Bíblia mesmo, da autoria do apóstolo Paulo, em uma carta sua aos Coríntios (povo de Corinto). _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
